


Кровь на руках

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Добавим немного реализма мультяшным смертям





	Кровь на руках

Если галра воткнуть меч в грудь, то потечет кровь. Не совсем такая, как у людей, но тоже жидкая, липкая, так же будет лужей растекаться по полу, так же будет пузыриться в открытой ране.

Если галра выстрелить в живот, то в обугленной дыре будут видны кишки. Может, конечно, и не кишки, но что-то склизкое, мерзкое и определенно жизненно важное. Галра будет стонать, прижимая руки к животу, будет корчиться и скрести пальцами по полу, пока не затихнет совсем.

Если перенаправить топливный газ в вентиляцию, галра будет блевать и кашлять кровью, пока газ окончательно не разъест его легкие.

Если галра убить, то он умрет.

Не сломается, не выключится, не исчезнет, как нарисованный монстр в видеоигре.

Умрет.

Будет убит тем, кто держал меч, винтовку или взламывал систему управления.

Конечно, они всегда это знали. Знали — но только Широ с самого начала понимал.

Однажды это понимает каждый.

После — Кит мрачно бросается на тренировочного гладиатора с голыми руками, снова и снова, разбивая кулаки в кровь. Боль приносит облегчение, а вид собственной крови помогает забыть о пролитой чужой.

После — Ханк ночи напролет бродит по замку. «Скандий, — бубнит он себе под нос, — три-дэ-один четыре-эс-два. Осмий — четыре-эф-четырнадцать пять-эс… нет, не так.. Точно, пять-дэ-шесть…». Он перебирает таблицу элементов по меньшей мере дважды, прежде чем удается хоть ненадолго заснуть.

После — Лэнс изо всех сил делает вид, что с ним все в порядке, но стеклянный взгляд никого не обманывает.

После — Пидж часами смотрит в черный экран выключенного ноутбука и не может прикоснуться ни к одной клавише.

 

У Широ разрывается сердце. Разговорами тут не помочь, ничем не помочь, хотя он и продолжает пытаться. Но во второй, в третий, в четвертый раз повторяя правильные слова, он уже сам не слишком уверен, что они правильные.

 

— Я бы мог его не убивать, понимаешь? Я бы мог его не убивать, — повторяет Кит, пока Широ бинтует ему руки. — Я бы мог не убивать, но тогда он мог бы убить кого-то из нас… Широ, понимаешь?

Широ понимает. Он обнимает Кита, и тот, уткнувшись лбом в ему плечо, продолжает шепотом перечислять, что мог сделать по-другому.

 

Пидж подтягивает колени к груди.

— Что я им скажу? Привет, папа, привет, Мэтт, как дела, давно не виделись, я — серийная убийца... Так вообще говорят? Или лучше сказать «серийный убийца»? Но тогда, получается, я говорю о себе в мужском роде… Но я и так говорю о себе в мужском роде!

— Пидж...

— Что они мне скажут? Кэти, как ты могла? Тебя что, нельзя ни на минуту оставить? Стоило нам ненадолго пропасть — и посмотри, во что ты превратилась?

— Они все поймут, — обещает Широ. — Ты не убийца, Кэти, даже не думай так, ты солдат, защитник. Они обязательно все поймут.

Пидж долго молчит, не отрывая взгляда от фотографии, потом сдавлено шепчет:

— А если нет?..

 

— Я все посчитал! — Ханк хватает Широ за рукав и с энтузиазмом тычет пальцем в карту звездного неба. — Если прикинуть плотность распределения обитаемых планет, учесть анизотропию скорости экспансии галра, ввести коэффициент порабощения… Нам нужно освобождать по одной планете в неделю, и мы покончим со всем этим всего через пятьсот тридцать четыре года! Ну, плюс-минус, я округлял. А если мы немного ужмемся, до пяти дней на планету, то уложимся в триста восемьдесят лет — и можем идти домой! Подожди, нет, надо тут надо учесть еще нелинейное поведение функции...

Ханк отворачивается от растерянного Широ и уходит уточнять у Корана зависимость коэффициентов порабощения от скорости добычи квинтэссенции и вектора социальной напряженности.

 

Лэнс молчит.

Широ пытается что-то сказать, как-то подбодрить, но слова выходят пустыми и жалкими. Тогда он просто садится рядом и кладет руку Лэнсу на плечо: я здесь, я с тобой, ты не один.

 

— Они справятся, — уверяет Аллура со слепой верой, граничащей уже с идиотизмом. — Они же команда Вольтрона.

У Широ есть, что ей возразить. Он видел тех, кто не справлялся, кому не помогала даже необходимость драться за собственную жизнь. Он глотает возражения — любая вера лучше, чем самые обоснованные сомнения.

 

Конечно, они справляются. Они гребаная команда гребаного Вольтрона, защитника гребаной Вселенной. У них самый веский повод переступить через себя, какой только можно придумать. 

Ханк снова что-то колдует на кухне, пальцы Пидж летают над клавиатурой, Лэнс в очередной раз доводит Кита.

Когда меч Вольтрона вспарывает обшивку корабля галра, и десятки тел выносит потоком воздуха в открытый космос, общее в слиянии сердце сжимается только на мгновение.

Потом Вольтрон снова заносит меч.


End file.
